Obligation of Duty
by xWhiskey-Rosex
Summary: The rain falls, the Earth crying for it's losses. The ShinRa family is placing it's first reactor, and the people rebel. But some attractions can not be put aside, even now, and even between enemies. TsengxRufus


* * *

Author's Notes: 

I'm back! After a serious case of writer's block! Sorry to everyone who's been reading 'Falling from the Start', I've decided to put it aside for just a little bit and work on some other ideas that had been quickly forming in my mind. This was just one of them, and one I really liked. I hope everyone takes at least some pleasure in reading it, and if not, well, I guess that's a loss, and I'm sorry. The rating's T for now, but that might change come future chapters. Credit for Beta-ing goes to Lorwen ShinRa, and as a best friend I have the obligation to say the following: Her stories are awesome and if you know what's good for you, you'll read them, or else I shall send my wonderful Loz after you to knock your teeth in! ((innocent smile))

Sorrry. Had to say it.

-Lidya Kurokawa-

* * *

The white, cotton cloth of the kimono rustled as a bone chilling breeze swept through the darkened room, his blonde bangs fluttering across his face, promising to cover the young man's vision and tickle his face unmercifully. But he refused to let these earthly trifles snap him out of his thoughts. The man seemed to not care about the stormy weather threatening outside, nor the papers now flying across his study randomly as the winds continued to toss around. Instead his intense eyes were focused on the singular piece of parchment before him, covered in rough, pen strokes that rose and fell sharply, the dark black ink barely dry; 

"To his Honor R. Shin-Ra, Lord of the Mikashano Providence and Keeper of our Well Being:

With the highest respect, we wish to bring an important problem to your undivided attention. The people of Mizuumi Village and the entire Mikashano providence wish no more for you to, put in the terms of highest respect, steal our sole possessions from us. We value our land, livestock, homes, family beyond anything, for without them we wouldn't be able to continue our contented lives. Sadly, our lives our anything but content. You have stolen our lands from us in unjust 'taxes', and taken our sons away from us for 'recruitment'. What little pleasure we had possessed you have taken from us. We, as the united voice of the Mikashano providence, ask you to release your strangling hold upon our lives and step down from power, or face worse consequences..."

The letter went on, with closing arguments and the signatures of all the village leaders from around the providence, as well as respected warrior's signatures. But he didn't care. To put it harshly, Rufus Shin-Ra the Second was pissed beyond his normal standards. Of course, not that the letter was directed at him. Actually, it was addressed to his father, Rufus Shin-Ra the first, only to have been diverted to his son before reaching the true addressee. No, Rufus was not the ruler of these lands. Not even a prince, or some sort of rank like that. Just a son of a noble. He picked up the paper and crushed it in his grip, still furious over the entire situation.

His 'dearly beloved' father was ruining the lands, ruining the chances for his own heir's successful reign of the Providence. How was the younger Rufus supposed to run a land if it was handed to him in a junk pile, uncared for thanks to his father's uncanny hobby of lining his pockets with gold at other people's heavy expense? Rufus then threw the paper out the window, watching it float away on the updrafts of the storm that was steadily approaching, the white-hot lightning striking the mountains the provided the scenic backdrop that had once brought tourists flocking to Mizuumi. But now thanks to the production of the new reactor...they could forget all the money the had made from the tourist industry.

Not like they would need it anymore with the amounts of money they were going to make from the new Mako Reactor. Sure, still primitive in it's making, the Mizuumi reactor would be the ultimate breakthrough into the tapping of natural resources. This was only one of the very few schemes of his father that Rufus supported. Still, the recruiting of the new Shin-Ra soldiers was still a process found 'course' and 'harsh', even by Rufus's standards. The authorities barged in, taking any male of the family between the ages of fourteen and thirty five, and taking the younger ones to 'training camps' on the edge of the mountain range, while just throwing the older recruits straight into the fights.

And who were they fighting? Nothing less then the 'Honored Ones', as the common village people called them. Supposedly these men were warriors of the common people, men who had somehow escaped Shin-Ra's hand. They banded together and formed a small but highly annoying rebellion against the Shin-Ra family. Rain kissed the young heir's skin, waking him from his drifting trail of thoughts and giving him enough motivation to finally shut the window, just in time. Rain began to pelt at the window in sheets, the sound rhythmic and beautiful, like the voice of the Planet singing to it's inhabitants.

Not that Rufus himself was finding it beautiful. In fact, he hated the rain. He hated the gusty winds that blew through Mizuumi. He hated the sun, he hated warmth. He was uncontent with it all. Except for...except for the snow. Something about the icy cold precipitation falling softly through the air, drifting much like the young man drifted himself. But no, instead all he received was this endless rain. It seemed to visit them at least every other day now. One of the Shin-Ra executives had said it was the earth crying, crying because of the abuse it was receiving. That was the same executive who had rejected the Mako Reactor plan, thinking it would suck the life out of the Planet.

Rufus chuckled softly at the thought. What a silly assumption that man had made. Rufus Sr. had that executive removed from the board of directors by the next week.

"Sir?"

Rufus didn't even turn his head, deciding that the owner of the voice interrupting his serious daydreaming was not worth giving physical recognition.

The man cleared his throat, then continued. "I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, but your father has been refusing to meet with the villagers, and now they're requesting an audience with you."

Rufus half heartedly brushed his bangs from his face, an old habit that he had never really quite been able to kick. "And...they wish to speak about the reactor again, no doubt?"

"Er..I think just...everything in general..." The employee stuttered. Rufus sighed.

"Alright. Just tell them I'll be there in a few minutes, please."

No reply met Rufus's ears, which confirmed the man had now left. Rufus put his hands to the cold glass of the window, his fingertips leaving marks across the glass, his emotionless face reflected in the pane. He then quickly rested his forehead against the window, allowing the cold of the outside that seeped through the thin glass to calm his mind, calm the head ache ravaging his mind. "Why does everything feel so broken?" He whispered, his breath leaving a foggy cloud on the glass..."Why do I feel so burdened?"

* * *

It was short, huh? I'm sorry. I will write more when I can, but my older brother's being a hassle and wants _his_ turn on the computer. (Grrrr...)

Sumimasen! Thanks to Everyone, Please Review!


End file.
